nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Aburame Akiro
'Character First Name:' Akiro 'Character Last Name:' Aburame 'IMVU Username:' KillersFate 'Nickname: (optional)' Bug Boy 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 6/9/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'4 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Since his early childhood, Akiro has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Akiro is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. He also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating.His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Akiro as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Although he is considered creepy he does not mind it at all since he actually agrees, knowing full well that he likes to hangout with bugs more less than human species. Also most people consider him to be a know it all, nitpicking, thinking he's all that type of person due to the way he act. But it is simply how Akiro is, another thing about him is that the way he acquires relationships with others is quiet different, he does not like to start conversations and when people try to form some type of relationship with him he usually asks them questions about bugs and what they think of them also he lets them do the talking so that he may observe them to ultimately determine whether he wants to become their friend or not. Lastly when people get to know Akiro they come to realize that he is a respectful, polite, nice, and caring individual. 'Behaviour:' Quiet,Collective, Creepy,Mysterious, Respectful, Polite. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I will restore the former glory of the Aburame Clan" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The kikaichū (寄壊蟲, English TV: Parasitic Insects, Literally meaning:''Parasitic Destruction Insects) are a species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilised exclusively by the Aburame clan, forming the basis for their unique techniques. Kekkei Genkai: * The use of parasitic bugs that feed off of their chakra and are able to be controlled by the user. 'Ninja Class: Genin '''Element One: None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' None. 'Strengths:' Intelligence, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Shurikenjutsu, Fuinijutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10 Pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 (9 Pieces) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9 Pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8 Pieces) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10 Pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:46 Pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Tools: * Poisons * Bugs 'Allies:' Amegkaure 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' When Akiro was little he had the best life a kid could have he a his Mother a little brother named Eiku, until that fateful day. When Akiro and his brothers mother was cooking food in the kitchen him and his brother had been playing out side, due to them being poor they did not have what most kids had, the way they'd wash themselves would be in a bucket and outside. Akiro little brother had been playing on the table next to the hot water and had fell in, when this happened hot water fell into his eyes when he got it out he called for his brother, he had figured that his brother was playing around as usual, but when he got up close to the bucket he saw his little brothers dead body in the bucket of water, lifeless. When this happened it alerted all of his others clans-mans, when the Akiro's mother heard all the noise from outside she immediately rushed out to see what was going, only to see her youngest son dead in a bucket, she pulled him out of the bucket holding him trying to help him breathe but it was to late Eiku had already died, Akiro's mother cried and yelled at Akiro saying "Why didn't you help your brother" she acted as if he killed him, as if he didn't care, but due to the shock he was completely motionless and couldn't move therefore not being able to save his little brother. About a year later Akiro had gone to the doctor and was announced blind, the reason for this was when the hot steaming water entered his eyes the day his brother died. When Akiro found out what it meant he cried and sobbed, over the fact that he would no longer be able to see, but his mother immediately told him to suck it up and that she would help him but he would have to pay attention and learned fast. During the proccess of him learning to get around while being blind was touch, his mother some times being cruel and blaming him or the death of his brother. When he turned five his mom had died to an illness. When he learned how to use the bugs he began to form quiet a relationship with them and since he could not see his bugs would be his eyes, also another amazing thing about Akiro is that he can tell if somethings coming towards him, by the vibrations of the earth. Finally Akiro formed such a great relationship with his bugs that he could even communicate with his bugs and others. A family within the Aburame took him in and thought of him as heir own son, the adults were seventy-one and seventy-eight. When Akiro had turned ten, he was allowed to join the academy, and that's when his adopting parents died. After this Akiro began to keep to himself and never spoke of his past, the happy side of him was gone and all that was left was the sad thoughts of his past and solitude. But not all of Akiro was gone, one day when he was walking home he saw one of his class mates getting bullied, a girl and stood up for her against the group of the three boys, at that very moment he showed a peace of his old self.When it was over the gril was getting ready to thank him but before he did he was gone, the following month Akiro graduated top of his class and never looked back. Now he continues to master his bugs and the way of the Aburame. 'Roleplaying Library:' Aburame Akiro Entry Test 6-2-15 'Approved by:' Kagato -6/3/15